Flawed Exception
by Deadly Tigress
Summary: Bella's POV. What do you do when your love one reveals their true self? More important question, what do you do when their true self turns out be a hopeless monster? Do you accept them for who they are or reject them for their flaws? Is there an exception? I hope so, or else, my Alice is going to suffer for her bloody sins, and I might just join her.


**A/N**: The Twilight Saga and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright intended.

**Warnings**: No Beta. Femslash. All Human. Disturbing, psychological ideas. Sexual Content. Death. Blood/Gore. Rated T for now. M in later chapters.

**Plans: **After I complete this story, I plan on doing one in Alice's Point of View. Probably a bit early now, but I like to know if you guys would want something like that.

* * *

The Invisible Shackles that Restrain Me

A gentle wave of rain patters against the window, filling the quietness in my room with a rhythmic sound that usually helps me fall into a deep sleep. Tonight though, slumber is the last thing on my mind.

Cocooned in the cotton sheets of my bed, I clutch at the fluffed pillow underneath my head with an uneasy sigh. I know that what I'm doing is just as wrong as what Alice is doing, but I just can't seem to bring myself to do something about it. She has me wrapped around the littlest fingers of her blood-stained hands.

Bluntly meaning, I would literally do _anything_ for the little psycho.

That includes keeping important secrets from my dad, who just happens to be the Chief of the Forks police. _He_ most definitely would be interested about the information I have. Like always though, I never tell him a thing. Even when I see the horrible results of my silence on TV or in the newspaper. I just…can't. I don't know the reason why.

Yes, I've tried to find a logical explanation behind me not wanting to tell the truth, but not one comes to mind. Only foolish theories, ridiculous scenarios, and hypothetical questions. All three ideas turn my head into a painful mess though, so I usually don't focus too hard on them. After a while of deep thinking however, I did come to realize one thing…

It's better to forget about the terrible stories that you hear happening around you. After all, if it doesn't affect your life, why should you care?

Okay, I'll admit, that was a bit callous of me to say. I speak the hard-cold truth though, so I won't take my words back. Especially since I'm sure many people thought the same thing when they heard about my "tragic" story on the news and in the papers.

Feeling the edges of a distant headache coming on, I shut my eyes closed and try to forget about the troubling problems that affect my life. Thankfully, a pleasant darkness takes over my muddled thoughts, sending me adrift on a smooth breeze of tranquility that I rarely get to travel on. Too many thoughts and memories generally keeps it from being calm, so I cherish the times when it is. Which, like I said, is very rare.

Instead of twisting in them like I usually do, I'm floating on top of my feelings like a young bird that rides the currents of the wind. It's incredible. Absolutely incredible. I feel like I can glide across the madness of my broken mind without getting dragged down to its murky depths like I constantly do.

_Maybe this time, _I think positively as I hover just an inch above the black waters of my stagnant insanity, _I'll make it over to the other side of my small pieces of sanity without falling in. That would be a nice change. _

Suddenly though, before I can even make it halfway across, flashes of a bloody Alice poised cutely next to the bodies of her dead victims, appear from the darkest recesses of my memories, turning my peaceful wind into a raging whirl of chaotic emotions that instantly swallow me up in overpowering strength before dropping me down into the waiting gloom below.

Sadly, just thinking about all the graphic photos stored inside Alice's cell-phone makes the shadowy waves of my madness larger and rougher to fight against. They crush me down each time I try to swim up for breath, leaving me with a sense of helplessness and resignation that ties around my ankles in the form of an rusted chain connected to an giant anchor, pulling me deeper below with horrible ease.

Out of the bleak darkness, Alice materializes above me, a sympathetic smile gracing her angelic features as her long hair sways hypnotically in the water. In slow motion, she swims to me and manages to loosen the chain around my ankles that had been dragging me down to my watery grave. Once free, I kick away from the anchor and its swinging chain as it continues to sink down into the thick shadows.

Feeling the burn in my lungs for oxygen, I race to get back to the surface but Alice swims up in front of me, blocking my way with a playful smirk and a quick kiss on my nose. Noticing she has my interested gaze, she circles around me like a sleek dolphin, twisting and turning her nude body in a manner that is both mischievous and alluring. The display effectively catches my whole attention away from my burning chest, a tell-tale sign that my death is fast approaching.

Watching her with captivation, I smile dazedly when she stops a few feet in front of me. Her back is facing me, hiding everything that could be shown on her elven face. Curious to see the emotions revealed in her expressions, I push myself through the cloudy water to get to her, and wrap myself around her floating form.

Without looking at me, she clasps her arms up and around my neck while pushing back into my chest gently. Nuzzling the crevices of her neck in return, I place a gentle kiss on the smooth skin with a happy sigh. My actions stirs something in her, and she turns her head to look at me over her shoulder. The fact that I manage to get her to look at me makes me uncharacteristically conceited, turning my content smile into a smug grin.

Arrogance soon changes into fright when I open my eyes to gaze at her again.

Both of her eyes beady and entirely opaque with black shadows, Alice's once frisky smile is wide and unnatural with rows of razor-sharp teeth that gleam an brilliant white, despite the dimness of the water.

Paralyzed by her frightening looks, I don't move a single muscle as her arms easily pull my neck down so that my ear is level with her terrifying mouth. "There are some flaws in exceptions, _Baby Bell_, but you're not one of them," She says in a low, hauntingly familiar voice that freezes my blood into ice, "The sooner you accept that, the easier it'll be to cross your ocean of despair. If you don't though...," Her grip tightens around my neck in a choke-hold, "You're going to continue to drown, and it will not be painless."

As if to prove a point, she leans down to blink up at me with her strange eyes before lunging for my jugular at breakneck speed. I don't even have time to dodge. Her teeth sink in smoothly with a resulting pain that is blinding, but not as much as the fear that quickly takes over my vision. Struggling with all my might, it takes only a few seconds before mental me drowns with Alice still clutch onto my lifeless form like a persistent leech.

Coming back in fully consciousness, my entire body quivers with the aftermath fear. A light sheen of sweat sticks to my skin as well while my heart hammers inside my chest at lightening tempo. The room is quiet except for my heavy breathing, and the still falling raindrops. No changes besides that. Just me.

Worst part of all this? Definitely would be the fact that it wasn't even a dream that scared me. Just another psychotic display of me losing it. Great.

_Maybe I should just end my internal suffering by suffocating myself in my bed sheets_, I bitterly consider as I listen to my heart settle back to its regular beat. It wouldn't be a quick death, but hey, at least it wouldn't be a painful one either. Before I can take the fast way out and escape from my deteriorating mind though, there's still some things I got to do in this merciless world, and it's not going to be easy.

First things first, I have to acknowledge the blunt truth to myself. My dear girlfriend, who loves fluffy kittens and cuddly babies, is a killer. A serial killer, who up to this point, did not show _any_ signs of wanting to kill until we started dating about a year ago.

Coincidence? I fucking hope not.

However, it does make a bit of sense. Doesn't it?

I mean, her killing girls who might seem like a serious threat to our "fragile" relationship. Crazy idea, yes, but at least it's easily explainable. It's not like it's the first time people have heard about a girl going mad with jealousy and taking it out on her potential rivals. It's almost a bit cliché now. There's just one little problem with that theory.

You see, the only other girls I do spend time with is, of course, Alice, and our friends from school, who have not been harmed at all. In fact, now that I think about it, the only ones who are being killed by my sadistic lover are girls I've never even met before. Though I'm not positively sure, I'm willing to guess they're from several nearby towns and cities, since no one has been able to pinpoint the true whereabouts of their murderer. Not even a hint of a trace.

Such a clever thing, my Alice.

So, I guess it all comes back to the reasons. Why does she go out and kill girls? What's the motive? Is there a motive? And most of all…

_Why haven't I tried to stop her yet? _

Each question haunts me every time she leaves for another night of senseless murder.

_Why do I let her go so far? _

Again, no answer except for a gloomy silence.

Hmm, maybe I have a dark side too, and I want to kill people just as much she does. If that was the case though, I would be out there with her instead of moping around in my bedroom, waiting for her to come back. When she does return, she either lies by telling me that she never left the house _or_ that she needed to get something from her house. Same pattern, same argument. It never ends.

"Damn it, I have to go get her this time," I hiss underneath my breath as I began to untangle myself from the bed sheets. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to be able to find her. She can be in any town right now, and she tends not to have her cell-phone on when she's gone. It's going to be a long search…

"Doesn't matter, Bella. You need to stop her from killing people. Starting _tonight_." Just as I confirm my weighty decision, an enormous rumble of thunder moves through the air, shaking my house on its rusty hinges. A few seconds later, the pitter-patter of rain outside becomes a heavy drumming on the roof, accompanied with rolls of thunder that grumble noisily and streaks of lightning that light up the dark sky brightly.

"Great," I sigh with a drop of my shoulders. If finding Alice without a clue of where she could be wasn't hard enough, add some pouring rain, and it's just downright impossible.

Angry for not going out earlier while I had the chance, I fall back on the mattress and lay on top of the thick comforter in the fetal position.

Guess it's the waiting game then. Alice does come back eventually, after murdering about two or three girls. Looks like they're going to be more grieving families on the news, crying out for justice against the one taking away their precious daughters. Don't know how my girl is able to sleep at night with what she's doing. Then again, I don't how _I'm _able to sleep at night when I know what she's doing. At least, when she's not by my side. Talk about being a hypocrite.

Tired from all the mental conflicts going on in my head, and weary from the late time, I willingly sink underneath the pleasant waves of slumber as the hammering rain encourages me to descend further down. So close I am to precious sleep, I barely register the slow creak that comes from my bedroom door, followed by a soft giggle that I know is going to haunt my dreams.

Out of nowhere, something soft and warm presses against my forehead while a gentle touch strokes at my tangled hair in a loving way for a few moments. Five words soon drift into my ears just as I sink to the very bottom of the blackness.

"Pleasant dreams, my perfect angel."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The morning noise of birds tweeting and chirping outside my window wakes me up. Blurry-eyed, with the fog of drowsiness still clogging up my head, I go to get up to the bathroom, but a weight on my right arm stops me. With a yawn, I glance down sluggishly at the space beside me and freeze.

Gazing back at me, with her eyes as wide and blue as the Pacific Ocean, is the perfect girl of my dreams and the vicious monster of other girls' nightmares.

"Alice," I whisper with a hint of adoration in my hush voice, bringing a pleased smile to her face as she snuggles deeper into the softness of the pillows. The long spikes of her raven-black hair are splayed out sexily on the rectangular cushions, causing a wrench in my pounding heart that I'm sure she can hear.

Expressionless, except for a seductive smirk on her petal-pink lips, she lets go of my arm and shuffles over until she's straddling my hips like a darling cowgirl. Excitement spikes through me when I notice she's only wearing a pair of crimson lace panties and a thin, white t-shirt. _My_ t-shirt, to be exact. It's a couple sizes too big for her, but the mere sight on it on her beautiful body is enough to make me swallow down the sudden saliva that gathers in my dry mouth.

Still without a single word, Alice leans down and pins my arms above my head by my wrists, enclosing me in the arched cage of her lithe body. I'm trapped, just the way she likes it. Completely and utterly surrounded. Can't say I don't like it either though. Being captive in the huge pools of her vivid blue eyes as she holds me down gives me a thrill that boils the blood in my veins every time she does it. If I could, I would find a way to drown in the love and lust that sparkles madly in her tender gaze.

Calm and deliberate, she watches me with an arousing intensity as she slowly begins to grind her warm hips into mine. The sweet pressure that result from this sparks pleasurable trembles that travel deep into my spine.

"You fell asleep on me last night, babe," She states in a husky whisper, rocking harder against me with seemingly no effort. I clench my teeth together in response, trying to hold back the vocal results of her sensual actions just in case Charlie's home from his shift, "I was so hurt when you did. I was ready for another round and everything," She narrows her eyes with a wicked grin, "Guess we'll just have to make up it for now."

Without hesitation, she crashes her soft lips to mine in a scorching kiss that immediately makes my eyes roll in the back of my head. It starts off slow and sweet, but of course, that's never enough for my baby. She always want more. More passion, more love, more everything. If I don't give those things to her willingly, she takes them by force, like how she's doing now.

Determinedly, she begins to stab her tongue at my closed lips in a violent effort to pry them open.

Utterly passive, I open up to let her do what she will. An offer, which she has never refuse.

Her steady gaze burning with the need for domination, she promptly evades the cavern of my mouth without hesitancy; instead, she explores with both confidence and curiosity, which is a dangerous combination for a murderer, if you ask me.

_Always so aggressive, my fierce kitten. Maybe another reason for your constant need to kill…?_

Aching pleasure ties a knot in my stomach, throwing all thoughts of logic out the window, as her erotic movements against my pelvis drives me further and further into a place I know I won't be able to escape. The same ache travels to my core, growing more and more until I'm practically begging her for a climax to make it end.

_You need to ask Alice about her disappearance last night. Don't let her distract you_, a small voice warns in the back of my mind, destroying all red-hazed thoughts of a hot morning session. Reluctantly, I pull away from our heated kiss to gain back my breath. That doesn't stop her from placing hungry kisses up and down my neck.

"Alice, baby," I say in a hoarse groan as she starts to move faster at an almost desperate pace, rocking the bed into the wall with rising passion, "You gotta stop. We…ugh…we need to talk."

"No, I'm so close," She moans with a soft catch in her throat, arching her spine with a frantic gleam in her glazed eyes as she bites her bottom lip between her teeth urgently. The stunning sight of her lost in her own pleasure paralyzes me, but only for a quick second. I can't afford to get distracted. Lives are on the line if I don't stop and question her.

Abruptly, a cruel idea pops inside my mind, bringing a regretful smile to my face. I know she's going to hate me horribly for this, but, I also know that I could easily forget about questioning her if we go too far.

So, I do the unthinkable.

"No, Alice, we seriously need to talk," I tell her in a firmer tone, pulling my wrists from out her tightening hands. Just as the look of ecstasy veils over her face, I grab her by the waist and flip her over until she's pinned underneath me. She gasps, loud and clear, as I hold her down with a sheepish, yet stern expression. "Sorry, kitten, but like I said…we do need to talk."

Alice's shocked face twists into a terrifying glower. Her voice, usually high-pitched and sweet, comes out in a icy hiss, "You couldn't wait till I was done, _Bella_? You just had to stop me at that _exact_ moment? Do you know how close I was to an amazing climax?"

"Now you know how I felt today, Alice, when I woke up and found you missing at _two in the fucking morning_," I bark back at her, smiling bitterly when she freezes in shock and stares up at me with sudden fright in her wide eyes.

_Yes, Alley-Cat. I know the deadly fact about you. The cruel things you do… they sicken me and horrify me, but I won't say a word about them to anybody. Your dark secrets are always safe with me, as long as…_

A harsh pain suddenly stabs through my heaving chest, shooting directly at my heart with the sharpness of a dagger, which at the pointed tip, is covered with a numbing poison. Feeling nothing but the numbness, the world fades around me to total darkness as the hidden truth finally reveals itself.

The reason why I won't tell my father, a damn police chief, who the culprit of the current murders going on is.

The reason why I can't bring myself to confront Alice for her heartless crimes, even though I have had plenty of chances.

The reason why I watch the news everyday about the countless of dead girls being found, and don't even feel an twinge of reporting hints on helping them with their dreaded mystery.

It's all because…

_I love Alice too much to see her punish for the things she's done. In my shattered mind, she can do no wrong after all the amazing things she has done for me, even if the evidence is right in front of my eyes. Her protective love over me and my endless love for her are the invisible shackles that restrain me from hurting her in any way. I could never watch her fall over the cliff of contentment…especially if I'm the one who pushes her off. I…I…_

"Bella, I need to go to the bathroom."

Snapping back into reality from my silent revelation, I blink down slowly at Alice, who gives a slight squirm while an uncomfortable expression twists her face. Whether it's because of me or because she actually has to go the bathroom, it doesn't matter. For all I know, she can be lying to me about needing to go to the bathroom so she can avoid having to answer any of my questions, and it still doesn't matter.

All that does matter…is making sure she's happy and loved. I'll start doing that today by fulfilling her wish of me letting her go.

Too powerless to do anything else, I release my firm hold on her with a soundless sigh of regret.

"Thanks, babe," She chirps brightly with an adorable smile as she wiggles out from my loosen grip.

Swiftly, she moves off the bed and skips out the door, humming a cheerful tune out loud that's probably used to disguise her inner fear from almost being interrogated. She's done it before, act cheerful and then escape, I mean. To cover up her true emotions and everything. Such a guilty conscience she has, fully hidden by fake displays of joy and innocence.

She's a great actress, really, she is.

Lately though, she's been failing at hiding her feelings quickly enough for me not to see them. Perhaps that's a good sign. Possibly a sign of guiltiness. That, or maybe she's just getting tired of hiding behind a smiling mask every day. I can't blame her for that one, if that's the case. I got tired of it too after a while. Either way, something major is changing in her, and I'm going to find out what it is, no matter what.

However, I have bigger things to worry about right now.

Still locked in place on the bed, I mentally pull and tug at the love-created shackles that are bound around my paralyzed body. Unsurprisingly, they tighten each time I struggle, crushing my bones into dust and squeezing my organs until they bleed under the pressure.

_It's hopeless. They won't come off, no matter what I do. I guess I'm stuck with them for good. _

Panting at the inner pain they cause me, I collapse on the bed with a low cry as the sound of running water echoes from the bathroom. My muscles ache with a sharp soreness, almost as if I'm just recovering from an intense workout.

"Hey, babe, wanna come take a shower with me? You look like you need some hot water to wake you up." Alice says seconds later in the doorway, a puppy-dog look on her cute face. Craning my head around to look over my shoulder, I give her a single nod of agreement as a lazy smile spreads across my face.

_Shower with Alice? There's no way I would have said no. I would never deny my girl anything._

She gives a small giggle at my slothful behavior, then narrows her darken eyes into a fiery stare that's smoldering enough to bring a crimson blush to my cheeks. "Good," she purrs with a coy tilt of her head, jump-starting my heart into overdrive, "Because you still owe me from last night _and_ I have to punish you for this morning."

Instantly eager at the thought of both lovely activities, I leap out from bed and grab Alice, pulling her up easily so she can wrap her long legs around my waist like twin cobra snakes. Her arms go around my neck too, giving me the freedom of placing bites and kisses up and down her exposed neck while I grip her thighs in possessive secureness. She moans and giggles happily at my amorous attention, breaking the still silence in the hall with her delighted sounds as I walk us down to the steamy bathroom, where we continue our earlier actions in naked bliss.

Neither one of us brings up what I said from before. For now, the truth can stay concealed and the shackles can remain where they are.

That is, until I feel the need to break them again.


End file.
